<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hate this house. by pigeonpi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059689">i hate this house.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi'>pigeonpi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, horrible mum, i dont know im really tired, i guess, i wrote this just now, mum takes shit away, so its short, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloha gets his stuff taken away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hate this house.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in half an hour.</p><p>read the tags, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloha didn’t want to be here.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he sat there, watching as his mother rampaged around the house, taking everything he had even a small bit of attachment to.</p><p> </p><p>He just sat there, watching. He couldn’t say that he didn’t see it coming. Thankfully, he had his phone on him, and she hopefully wouldn’t notice that he had it.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his mother took his books. He watched as his mother took a present he had gotten from Scuba.</p><p> </p><p>Aloha started to sob.</p><p> </p><p>This wouldn’t ever end, would it?</p><p> </p><p>He was stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>He hated this house.</p><p> </p><p>But he was stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>His mother ignored his sobbing, taking his things - no, just things - to her room.</p><p> </p><p>And he sat there.</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>He felt strangely empty, but he was used to the feeling at this point.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t anything he could do to get the things back, really. He could try stealing them back, but there was always the chance that she would notice, and he would get chased around the house by his mother brandishing a knife again.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really want to get chased around the house again. He was tired.</p><p> </p><p>Or he could wait. She would eventually give it back, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t really sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Click. He could hear the sound of his mother’s phone taking pictures. Probably taking pictures of some mess he left somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Aloha just stared blankly, tears still streaming down his face. He didn’t care. He didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways, i have to do homework before my mum shuts the wifi off and i cant finish it and i get an incomplete and get yelled at more.</p><p>sorry for this shitty vent.</p><p>edit: reading this again and wow this makes absolutely no sense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>